Lily and Harry's Disaster of a Trip to Diagon Alley
by Commoners Coffee and Pasta
Summary: Lily takes Harry to Diagon Alley for his birthday and manages to lose him. Lily Survives!AU. Written for The One Hour Challenge on HPFC.


**I apologise for any grammatical mistakes. I wrote this in an hour for The One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever III on HPFC. Go check it out if you haven't already seen it! It's really fun and way too stressful!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!**

"Harry!"

The call rang out through Diagon Alley, turning some of the wizards and witches on the street towards the red-headed woman.

Lily had left Harry unsupervised for only a minute to use the loo, but somehow, in that time, he had found his way outside of Madam Malkin's and somewhere that she could not find him.

She had decided to go shopping since it was July 31st, Harry's birthday. He had just turned eight, and Lily trusted him enough to let him wander around and find things he wanted in most stores.

The day had been going decisively well. Harry had found a cauldron to practice some basic potions with and had expressed an interest in getting a broom. Unfortunately, Lily had no desire to get a young boy a dangerous racing broom, so she had to forcefully pull him away from the new Nimbus 1700.

Now, however, it seemed her lucky streak with Harry's behavior had ended.

"Have you seen a young boy with black hair and glasses?" she asked to almost everyone on the street.

The only responses she got were apologetic shakes of the head.

She saw a phone booth at the end of the alley and made a split-second decision. She quickly dialed in the first number she thought of.

"Remus?"

"Hello, Lily. Is everything alright.

"Hello! Not exactly. You see, Harry ran off while we were shopping and I can't find him. Could you maybe help me out?"

"Sure thing! It's not like I have anything better to do," there was a slightly teasing note to his voice, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much, Remus! I really appreciate it."

It wasn't long until Remus joined the frantic search. He seemed less concerned than Lily, but he was just better at hiding it behind logic. After all, Harry was probably fine. He was eight and knew better than to do anything really dangerous.

Sadly, this didn't even slightly hinder Lily's worry. In fact, it might have done the exact opposite, leading her to some less-than-optimistic conclusions.

It didn't take long before the entire alley knew that a young boy by the name of Harry Potter was missing.

"Madam! Sir!" someone called out to them, rushing over.

"What is it? Do you know where Harry is?" Lily spoke frantically.

"Yes, ma'am. Indeed, I do. He's in Fortescue's, just down yonder."

"Huh?" How he find his way there? And why, since he didn't have any money?

Quickly, both Lily and Remus rushed over to the ice cream place.

"Harry!" both of them yelled out in relief.

The boy was sitting down outside, face smeared with chocolate from the chocolate ice cream that was now melting all over his hands. He looked up at their call. Harry smiled and waved like absolutely nothing was wrong.

Lily's relief quickly faded at his reaction.

Remus was shocked at first, but started laughing when Lily went up to the poor kid, radiating anger. He didn't know how long it was before she gave up yelling and dragged Harry to the Leaky Cauldron by his ear, the boy protesting the entire way there.

Remus asked the server about Harry, and the man said that he'd given the ice cream to him free of charge and told August to look for his parents. He quickly fixed the man's assumption about Harry's parentage and thanked him before heading over to Lily's home to check on her and Harry.

Lily lived in a small house in a muggle neighborhood a fair few miles outside of London. She had moved there to get away from the bad memories that surrounded Godric's Hollow. She still visited sometimes, but kept those visits short and only ever went to the graveyard to see James.

Remus politely knocked on the door before going ahead and letting himself in. He and Lily were good enough friends that all he needed to do was announce his presence before entering.

Harry was sitting on the couch in the main room, now clean and wearing different clothes than he was in Diagon Alley. His hair was wet, and the water dripped down his back.

Lily was standing in front of Harry, towering over the boy intimidatingly.

Remus had to eventually tell Lily to stop yelling at Harry and that the kid was clearly sorry and wouldn't do it again. This took some convincing, but eventually, Lily left Harry alone, minus a few glares sent in his direction.

Needless to say, Lily got over it, and Harry was not permanently damaged by her ferocious temper.

Also, anytime anyone dared to question Lily's care in raising Harry, Remus simply pulled out this story to prove that she does care, sometimes a little too much.


End file.
